


Let Sleeping Hawkes Lie

by Dragomir



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is impossible to stay mad at a man who enjoys cuddling as much as Hawke does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Hawkes Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Just some schmoopy fluff.

Hawke grumbles frequently. He takes up more space than even a man his size should. He does not get up before sunset if he can help it. (He claims to be nocturnal, and Sebastian believes it. Almost.)

Sebastian has grown used to getting dragged along in Hawke’s wake. There is no escaping the man’s force of personality, even when most of what he says is insulting in some manner or another.  (It is hard to stay mad at a man who gives so willingly to those who need it, even if he uses his next breath to support the dissolution of the Chantry.)

It is also impossible to say mad at a man who, when not prodded or poked at by someone needing his abilities, will pull the nearest warm body close to him and bury his face in their neck. Sebastian spends most of his evenings in Hawke’s bed, trapped in the tight circle of the mage’s (“no, I’m actually not a mage, that was a grenade!”) arms. Hawke grumbles as Sebastian begins coming fingers toughened by bowstrings through his hair, but settles when he begins humming. They stay like that for hours, Hawke almost purring and Sebastian playing with his hair, until they fall asleep, Hawke still holding him like a child’s stuffed bear.

Sebastian wakes, more and more often, held close by a man who has lost so much, and finds that he doesn’t mind being an anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke would be a cuddler.


End file.
